


Swing that sin

by HBubu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Spoilers, Undertale Patch v1.001, Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBubu/pseuds/HBubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fell in the underground a week ago, you still desires to go back home...</p>
<p>(Working on it)<br/>Hello, Bubu here! So this fanfic is written from the Reader's POV ! We just added two more monsters : Cressida ( Jeachea's OC) and Belphoebe (My OC).<br/>We are both writting it together and hope you will like this story!<br/>Let us know what you think <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing that sin

# Swing that sin

### (Titles up to changes)

###  Chapter 1.0 

You've been living in the Underground for a week now. You didn’t know how long you'd have to stay here so you decided to make a living by working at Grillby's. So far you didn't have much time to remember everyone's name and you would even completely forget about encountering some of them.. It was just so much new information in a week!  
Thanks to your job, you could still put some names on faces. Although, being honest with yourself, you weren't really working. Grillby would do all the work and he allow you to spend time with the other monsters to get used to the place, but he was the one to suggest it first.

Tonight, Sans is here again , sipping on some ketchup. This skeleton is a friend that you spend a lot of time with here in the Underground; he really does make awful puns but you still shared awesome moments, he knew how to make you feel at ease.

Cleaning a glass, you stood there staring off into space. You noticed at the corner of your eyes a skeletal hand waving at you.  
"hey buddy! come over here a minute" Said the smiling skeleton.  
You glanced at Grillby, waiting for his approval. When he noticed your glance he gave you a nod in agreement.

"What's up?" You said climbing onto a stool.  
Sitting next to the skeleton who didn't seem to notice you, his eyes were lost on the ketchup bottle with a wide smile plastered on his face. After a few moments he seemed to acknowledge you.  
"have you ever met my two sunshines? " Sans asked, leaning on his elbow.  
"You have children?" responding with a surprised tone.  
"ehm no.. not really"  
"I don't think I’ve ever seen them! The only skeletons I met was you and your brother"

Sans chuckled and took a sip of his ketchup."no kiddo they are not skeletons. they even look like you, i mean... human you know?"  
You took a moment to think to yourself…  
"I definitely haven't meet any humans since I've fell down here!"  
Sans raised his drink to your eye level "guess you'll have to ketchup on my pals." He said with a small smirk.

You kept your gaze down on your hands, lost in your thoughts. On your very first day in the Undergroud a lot of things happened and once you reached Snowdin you didn’t really try to go further. Even if you tried to tell yourself that it wasn’t true, that fish lady kinda of scared you and refrained you to continue your journey. However you did not give up on going back home, it was just a matter of time.

You felt a hand on your shoulder;  
"hey kiddo, seems like grillby needs your help there" as Sans was pointing over at the troubled flame man.  
You take a glance and see the bartender, calm as always, trying to take many orders at the same time.  
"Thanks Sans, I'll see you later" you responded jumping off the stool rushing to help Grillby.

The evening went as smooth as usual and the pub was as lively as ever.


End file.
